


Risen From Damnation

by VisionaryGalaxy



Series: Self-Indulgence [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angel Stephen Strange, Demon Tony Stark, Don't copy to another site, First Meetings, M/M, Pre-Slash, Religious Conflict, Self-Indulgent, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 22:15:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18157721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisionaryGalaxy/pseuds/VisionaryGalaxy
Summary: Tony meets the most alluring angel he's ever seen, is it really any surprise his first instinct is to corrupt the creature?





	Risen From Damnation

**Author's Note:**

> You could view this a prequel to Fallen From Grace but is fine on its own ;)

   Tony was bored.

   Absolutely, painfully, dreadfully, hatefully bored.

   It was a dangerous thing to be as a demon, especially for Tony, who was about ready to tear his hair out and craft a new weapons deal, maybe even start a nuclear war. Even dust and mushroom clouds had to be more interesting then this.

   He and at least another dozen other demons had gathered in this clearing at the request of their master, to await instructions on some new petty scheme to get back at good old dad. Honestly, Tony was tired of fighting these men’s battles and would much rather be off doing anything else.

   Not to mention, should he be seen out here in the dark, silently stoking a fire and arranging stones, it could very well ruin his carefully crafted cover as Tony Stark, weapons dealer and merchant of death. He did not want to start over again, this persona was difficult enough to establish in the world.

   The others were standing in silence, gaze intent on the fire, practically foaming at the mouth to catch a glimpse of Him. Tony had no such and interest and chose to wander off into the forest in search of….well anything.

   They didn’t bother trying to stop him. He outranked them all and certainly terrified them for good measure, he would know when to come back, a siren call that could be answered without standing there like a zombie.

   He found nothing but trees and moss, not even a rabbit to torture or squirrel to harass. In a frustrated attempt to fix his dilemma he began downing trees with a glare, reveling in the creaking, snapping, and thunk against the spongy earth.

   His less then satisfying amusement was cut short at the unexpected chorus of screams erupting from behind him. Tony’s head whipped around, demon eyes scanning the darkness like a sharp shooter. Another pained scream, this time undeniably from the campfire, sending a rush of adrenalin through him. Despite himself, Tony felt a grin spread over his face as he sprinted toward his comrades, now this was exciting.

   As he neared the clearing, he found himself slowing, just inside the treeline, staring at the sight before him in shock. A blinding white light washed over the scene, blotting out even the fire in the dark, as he watched the last remaining demon scream and smoke come from his eyes with the distinct burning smell.

   He should be running for the hills, should be fleeing because he knew even with his powers, he couldn’t hold off this one. Yet, when it turned toward him like a missile locked onto a target, Tony forgot how to breath (as though he needed to) as blue/green eyes landed on him.

   This angel, as it clearly was, was _stunning._

   It was not an over-exaggeration because Tony had seen thousands of angels in his considerable lifetime, had fought and killed plenty and not a single one came close to even touching the masterpiece currently stalking towards him. He was tall, taller then Tony and had this complexion made of stone, highlighted by this beautiful dark hair with hints of grey that was downright unsettling on the sides. Angels don’t show age, have no reason to but this one clearly had. Then of course there was the facial hair, Tony had never seen an angel with facial hair before, add on top of that the ancient looking tunic he was clad in and the ornate sword on his hip that he certainly didn’t need and well….

   This angel was different, this angel was captivating, this angel was _alluring,_ this angel was going to be _Tony’s_.

   He was nearly on him and Tony made a calculated move, stepping out of the trees and putting on his trademark smirk, “why hello there, sweetheart.”

   The angel paused only five feet in front of him, the light emanating from his skin almost burning when it touched him. His eyes were narrowed, head tilted in mild confusion as though he were a dog that had just performed a cool trick, whatever he would take it.

   “On your knees.”

   The command inexplicably sent a shiver down Tony’s back, probably had something to do with that deep, intoxicating baritone, “easy there darling, we only just met.”

   The angel seemed to scrutinize him for a moment, which really was fair since he was probably more used to demons screaming in terror, running, or attacking. Tony wasn’t going to do any of those things, no, he wouldn’t physically harm a single hair on this angel’s head. His soul on the other hand…well this angel was just ripe for corruption.

   It was clear from the moment Tony had looked at him that he wasn’t your typical angel, he could taste it on his forked tongue, could feel it in the aura around them. Tony was used to getting what he wanted, and he was used to fighting for it. He wanted to see this angel fall and he’d be damned if he didn’t get this too and as an added bonus, he would make sure the angel wanted it just as badly, no sweeter victory then that. Tony was starting to understand why his comrades said he had an impulse problem.

   The angel’s hand came to rest on the sword at his hip, the pummel seemingly having the head of a lion, “name your business here demon.”

   Tony grinned, “no need to worry lovely, me and my unfortunately deceased co-workers were just having a friendly bonfire,” he gestured grandly. “Look not even any baby sacrifices, a rather boring affair.”

   To Tony’s complete shock, he saw the corner of man’s lip twitch. Oh yes, this one was his. The angel’s head shifted from side to side for a moment before shrugging and lifting his hand to point at him, a ray of white light beginning to warm in it.

   Tony jumped to the side, eyes wide and offended, “hey, hey, hey! I’m doing nothing wrong, that isn’t very virtuous of you.”

   He snorted, “have you ever read our book? We’ve never been very virtuous to begin with.”

   Fuck he couldn’t get enough of that voice, “great, well no time like the present.”

   Those piercing eyes narrowed again, “why should I spare you demon?”

   There was something in the angel’s tone, it was almost imperceptible, and Tony got the distinct feeling the man didn’t want to kill him, that maybe just maybe, he was as curious about him as Tony was about the angel. Well, that would work to his advantage.

   “The name’s Tony actually,” he slipped his hands into his pockets, attempting casual. “And let’s think about this logically. You need a survivor to spread to your deeds here tonight, the whole point of little attacks like these are fear-mongering right?”

   Oh yes, his angel was definitely amused, “now how about a name darling?”

   Weariness slid into those ancient eyes and Tony frowned, names had power but surely it knew he wasn’t asking for his _real_ name….not yet anyway.

   There was a pause, then the light seemed to dim just a little, no longer on the defensive and Tony could have yelled in victory, “my name,” he began slowly. “My name is Stephen.”

   “Why am I not surprised?” It was true, it was quite fitting for the tall form.

   Just when Tony thought he could perhaps even reach his goal in a single night there was a prickling on his skin, a fiery heat settling in his head, a presence angry and powerful calling to him. Looking past Stephen, he saw the flames erupting drastically in the bonfire, sparks flicking up into the darkness, swirling in a dance as though a breeze had gone by, unfortunately it hadn’t.

   “Leave,” the words slipped from his mouth before he could process it.

   “Excuse me?” Stephen asked, clearly startled by his tone.

   “Leave and consider me your messenger of vengeance,” he tried joking but feared the insistence in his tone gave him away.

  Stephen glanced behind him, tensing and swinging around to face it, hand already pulling the sword half out of the scabbard. The light that was always accompanying the angel seemed to reach a fevered pitch but this time it didn’t burn Tony’s skin, all of the power directed toward the presence only beginning to coalesce.

   Tony knows what he did next was downright treasonous. By all rights this whole thing should have been him distracting the angel until his master came forth and dusted the creature without even a flex of the hand. It was what was expected of him, it was the right thing to do.

   But Tony was no typical demon. His loyalty stretched only so long as it served him, would gladly abandon his master. Yet, that was no excuse because his actions could have him killed in a heartbeat and that was definitely _not_ in his favour.

   He stepped forward so that he would be between Stephen and the bonfire, speaking urgently he tried to convey to the angel the seriousness of their situation, “listen darling, you need to go. That there is not just any demon checking in, its Him. You need to go before you end up like my comrades and it will be way less fun.”

   The angel looked down at him, clearly looking for a trap or some other motivation to his words. Tony only stared back, willing the man to listen and accept the advice he was offering, despite the mouth through which it was being delivered.

   It turned out his instinct must have been right all along. Because without a word of a protest, without a second look, or withering glance, the angel disappeared to the sound of phantom wings flapping in the air.

   Tony was not used to being _this_ surprised _this_ often.

   He turned back to the bonfire. Tony had just committed treason, just had an almost friendly conversation with an angel that just killed several of his kinsman and was his sworn natural enemy. Yet, despite all that Tony had felt something when he stared at the angel…at Stephen.

   The thought of his master disintegrating the creature sent an animalistic sensation of rage through him. He had already decided the angel was his, had decided that he would eagerly corrupt the pure being and revel in it. Would wait thousands of years if that was what it took, he would be patient.

   Tony knew the thought didn’t feel like himself, it was like he had become a puppet the moment his eyes fell on the angel….but at least it wasn’t boring.

**Author's Note:**

> Would love to hear your thoughts and opinions! Let me know if anyone is interested in seeing more angel Stephen and demon Tony oneshots like this :)


End file.
